Solo un objeto
by Akiko Maxwell
Summary: Otra dde mis historia la pongo de nuevo para que ahora si la lean, Duo está recordando una experiencia nada agradable que involucra a sus viejos amigos Que será?


Ehehem... bueno... ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS AL FANTÁSTICO MUNDO DE, YO! (me da lata escribir mi nombre), primero que nada quisiera aprovechar de decir que Gundam Wing no me pertenece, etc, etc... (ud. saben no?) que más.... así esta es otra de mis locuras (quien en su sano juicio escribe un fic como este 5 minutos antes de salir hacia el colegio?o) bueno como ya les dije esta es otra de mis locuras, que son muy lindas por cierto, es broma, es broma no soy ególatra por dios, solo me divierto un poquitín con ustedes... ahhh yap para no aburrirlos más ¡AQUÍ VA EL FIC! Disfrútenlo y luego me dejan un recuerdito de su visita en un lugar que se llama reviews (no se llama asi pero no importa :P)

Solo un objeto

By Dark Angel 02.

Ahí, frente a la ventana, puedo ver el reflejo opacado de mi rostro, puedo ver mis antes vivaces ojos amatistas que ahora carecen de rastro alguno de vida, solo un débil y solitario rayo de luna se filtra por la cortina de negras nubes que visten esta noche al oscuro cielo. Puedo escuchar cómo la fría e intermitente lluvia golpea fuerte en el cristal frente a mi, dejándolo bañado por pequeñas gotas que imitan la lluvia que hay en mis ojos. Mis ojos, mis ojos... por los que ahora corren libremente un sin fin de sentimientos mezclados con sal y agua.

Aun puedo escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, dándole paso a ustedes a mi pequeña habitación, aun recuerdo la sonrisa que les di como bienvenida al verlos allí a todos reunidos nuevamente. Una sonrisa... qué daría por una en este momento, una maldita sonrisa, que desencadenó sus deseos más ocultos sobre mi.

Aun puedo sentir uno de tus puños golpear entre mis costillas, aun puedo sentir la lluvia de golpes que bañándome de dolor le sucedieron, aun puedo sentir el frío piso en el que caí después de sus ingratas caricias. Aun puedo sentir tu hermosa voz fría riendo por la debilidad que presenté en aquel momento... aun recuerdo las burlas que dirigiste hacia mi persona. Dolor... si sentí mucho dolor por las heridas abiertas después de eso, heridas que había dejado la guerra y las batallas, que aun no cicatrizaban del todo, mi cuerpo en ese momento no estaba en la mejor condición. Dolor... si sentí dolor, al escuchar sus voces en tono superior, al sentir a alguien jalando de mi largo cabello, al sentir como me despojaban de mis ropas con urgencia, en una incesante y dolorosa mezcla de golpes y duras caricias sin importancia ni sentimientos de por medio.

Más dolor llenó mi cuerpo al sentirte dentro de mi. El dolor de tu penetración, dura y sin emociones me hizo sentir vulnerable y débil. El dolor se intensificó al sentir como te movías dentro de cuerpo y al sentir que mis súplicas, lágrimas y gritos de dolor, que alguna vez llenaron las paredes de este cuarto, no fueran escuchados por tus agudos oídos. Más dolor... sentí más dolor al sentir que tú ni cuenta de dabas de toda la agonía y sufrimiento al que me estabas sometiendo y al ver que no veías con tus hermosos ojos cobalto... a los que tanto amé... a los que tanto deseé... a los que tanto odio.

Ese placer que me proporcionaste, esas duras caricias con las que bañaste mi indefenso cuerpo desnudo bajo el tuyo, todas las acciones de aquella noche interminable, todas la palabras que tus labios me dirigieron... ¡¡¡C"MO LAS ODIO!!!

Aun están en mi memoria las burlas de los que te acompañaron esa noche, a los que alguna vez llamé compañeros... y peor aún... al los que alguna vez llamé... amigos. Aun pudo escuchar las risotadas de los otros chicos. Pero lo que más recuerdo y lo que mi cuerpo aun más reciente fue cuando me dejaste, saliste de mí con la misma rudeza con la que entraste, dejando tu semilla regada en mi interior y mis piernas, saliste de mi y me apartaste con gran rapidez y despecho, saliste de mi y me aventaste contra la cama que usaste para tus propósitos, ¡Para satisfacer tus malditos deseos!, para desgarrar lo poco de corazón que me fue dejado después de la cruel guerra. Pero no te bastó con eso, Oh no, tú querías reducirme a nada y lo hiciste, al pronunciar esas gélidas palabras que congelaron y desgarraron mi destrozado corazón y mi dolida alma.

El dolor fue agudo al escuchar una risa sarcástica, al escuchar de tus labios lo que para ti eso había significado... solo sexo... solo un espacio para saciar tus caprichosos deseos, te escuché atentamente mientras en mis ojos todo rastro de vida iban desapareciendo, te escuché mientras mis mejillas eran bañadas por ríos de lágrimas, te escuché hasta el final, escuché como me denominabas 'objeto'... un objeto, un humano que solo estaba junto a ti para satisfacer tus deseo, eso soy para ti... solo un objeto.

Aun recuerdo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y la soledad que me embargó los restos del destrozado corazón que quedaban en mi pecho, latiendo solo para darle algo de vida a mi congelado cuerpo, mientras que a mi alma solo la bañaba la negra tinta del odio. Sentí la soledad al ver como se iban sin dirigirme palabra alguna, dejando que mi corazón se marchitara de tristeza y dejando que cayera en el abismo de la depresión. Pero poco les importó, yo solo era un objeto para ustedes...

Owari

Ohh T.T que lindo, a mi me gusto mucho, creo que cuando me da la inspiración no hay nadie que me detenga y nadie sabe lo que le haga a los personajes ne? Quién creería que Duo es mi favorito, claro depuse viene Heero, siempre los hago sufrir pero no me maten si? espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, se que no es gran cosa pero no esta mal, eso creo, ahorita mientras escribo las N/A no estoy concentrada del todo, bueno q me daría mucho gusto conocer sus opiniones sobre esto REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!! Si no eres escritor o si lo eres debes saber lo que significan para uno los comentarios o criticas, seré feliz cuando los lea, (si me mandan) bueno me despido, un becho grande para todos y que la suertes este con ustedes.

P.D: creo.. NO!, estoy segura SOY UNA HENTAI o no solo es cosa de mirar mis otras creaciones y darse cuanta, bueno entonses VIVA EL HENTAI, EL YAOI Y EL LEMMON!!!!!!! Son las cosas que hacen q mi vida tenga sentido jijiji.

P.D2: para los que leyeron y escribieron a UN TIEMPO DE DESCANSO, tendran que esperar un poco, tal ves mucho, 1 nadie me ha dado ideas (casi nadie) T.T 2 no estoy inspirada, 3 se acercan los examenes asi que no tendre tiempo, bueno si quieren que continue, MANDEN IDEAS a 


End file.
